Mistake
by Roses123
Summary: It as just a mistake, a mistake that, at the time, did not seem to have any terrible repercussions, sure they never got along very well and she is the Evil Queen, Emma knew that, but still made the mistake. She should have known that something would happen, after all every time they touch their magic reacts.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction, post curse, AU, everything that happened post curse did not happen here, but Henry does live with Emma and Emma has magic, I really hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes that I make.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT characters, just own the plot, and of course the mistakes. English is not really my native language, so you've been warned.

* * *

It as just a mistake, a mistake that, at the time, did not seem to have any terrible repercussions, sure they never got along very well _and_ she is the Evil Queen, Emma knew that, but still made the mistake. She should have known that something would happen, after all every time they _touch_ their magic reacts. She should of have asked Regina what that cloud of blue violet smoke could mean, but Regina was asleep when it appeared so Emma just got up and ignored it. Oh how she regretted not waking Regina up.

Now Emma was in her bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hand that showed what she was fearing. "God this can't be." She whispered "How is this even possible?" She was pregnant.

She had grown she got suspicious of being pregnant and even bought the test last week...

* * *

It was saturday, exactly two months since the course broke, and it also has been four weeks since she has slept with Regina and she just can't seem to forget that night, she doesn't know why, but every time she sees her the images of that night come flooding into her mind. She just can't help it so, about a week after the encounter with Regina, she starts to avoid her at all cost, which is a lot harder than she tough would be, it almost looks like Regina is trying to get near her, but that can't be right?

Today she woke up feeling like hell, she looked at the clock, and it was 1pm and as soon as she tried to get up she went running to the bathroom to empty her stomach's content. **"Weird" **She thought **"I never get sick." **She put the feeling aside that something could be wrong and got dressed.

When she went downstairs that Snow, Charming and Henry watching TV.

"Good morning Emma" They said almost at the same time.

"Morning" She said, her voice a little hoarse from throwing up, but they thought it was just from sleep after all it was past 1pm. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She said as she took a pack of crackers out of the cabinet.

"Well it's just that lately you've been looking so tired, and we didn't want to disturb you from finally getting some sleep." Snow said.

"Huh thanks... I guess" She still wasn't used to having parents that looked out for her, and honestly it was kind of weird. "Anyway, I'm going out" As soon as she said that the door closed behind her not leaving any time for them to question where she was going, because she didn't know herself, she just wanted to get some fresh air to see if the sickness would pass.

After leaving her house she went to Granny's and got some lemon tea to go. Then she went to a park that almost nobody frequented and sat on a bench that was closer to the trees,and luckily that bench was also close to the bathroom, so she would get some shadows and have someplace to throw up if needed

She sat there slowly drinking her tea and eating the crackers she had taken from home, every time she gets sick that's what she eats, she started doing this after being pregnant with Henry, since it seemed to help her nausea back then and even after she had given birth to him it seemed to always calm her stomach. After she was done eating she sat there hoping the sickness would subside, but unfortunately for her, it didn't. She sat there for half a hour but the nausea wouldn't go away. **"At least I'm able to hold it down"** She thought, but not ten minutes had passed when she went running for the portable bathroom to, for the second time that day, empty her stomach.

When she left the bathroom she was surprised to see Regina on the bench that she had been sitting on only minutes before. She tried to walk away unnoticed but should have known that wouldn't work.

"Really Miss Swan, do you honestly think that I wouldn't see you?" She asked.

Emma turned to look at her and again for the hundredth time that week alone the images of that night came flooding her mind, but she pushed aside but apparently not on time because she caught Regina smirking at her like she knew what she was thinking. She decided to ignore that.

"Of course not" She said unconvincingly, which earned her a raised eyebrow from the other woman "Actually I needed to talk to you..." **"I just have been avoiding it." **Regina looked at her skeptically.

"Sure doesn't look like it." mumbled so low that Emma didn't hear it "Well?" Regina said after a minute

"Henry wants to spend time with you, if you'd like, I could bring to your house tomorrow?" For a moment Regina's mask faltered and Emma saw hope in her eyes, but of course that moment didn't last long and her mask came back in with full force.

"Henry wants to see me?" She asked as if she didn't believe Emma.

"Yes, you're his mother, you'll always be, and you're changing, he misses you. So can I can bring him to your place tomorrow at 9 am?"

"Of course" Regina got up and left, and Emma didn't know why but she had almost asked Regina to stay with her.

Emma sat there for about five minutes then got up and went running for the bathroom, apparently she still had something left in her stomach to throw up. Unbeknownst to her Regina was watching her from the distance with a worried look.

Emma got home at about four in the afternoon, the nausea had subsided a little, when she opened the door she saw Henry reading a comic book and smiled. She approached him and ruffled Henry's hair to get is attention. He immediately straitened it.

"Hey kid."

"Hey Emma" He said hugging her.

She sat next to him on the couch. " Where are Snow and David?"

"They went to Granny's to talk to Ruby about something, they didn't tell me what it was thought" He said his attention going back to the book in his hand.** "That's weird"** Emma thought.

"OK. I have something really good to tell you." He looked up at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Do you know what you have been asking me to do for weeks?"

He thought about what it could be for a moment and then his eyes brighten when he finally understood what it was.

"Did she let me go to her house?"

"Of course kid she loves you. You're going tomorrow, I'll drop you there at 9, and you can spend the day with her how does that sound?"

"Awesome." He smiled and hugged Emma.

"Have you done your homework?" She said letting him go.

"Yeah, grandma helped me do it yesterday"

The rest of the day went like any other day since the curse broke, the only exception was that Emma didn't eat as much as she normally did and Snow got worried, which led Emma into eating more and when she was almost finishing her plate, she got up and ran to the bathroom. That was when Snow really started to worry, bot Emma managed to calm her by saying that the food must have not hit her well, but honestly she was really started to worry that something might be wrong.

At night when she was alone she started to think of the last time that she had felt a nausea this big, because usually when she got nauseated, it was just for a little while, she rarely threw up. Then it hit her, like an epiphany, the last time she had gotten this sick was when she was pregnant with Henry, but that couldn't be right? Then she remembered that weird cloud of smoke that appeared in the morning when she woke up, and that was when she really regretted not waking up Regina to ask her about that.

* * *

The next day Henry had gone to Regina's house and Emma went to the closest town and got a pregnancy test, she hid it and spent all week trying to summon the courage to do it. Henry actually started to go to his mother's house for an hour after school and she helped him with his homework, and sometimes even got him ice cream.

**End flashback...****...****...****...**

* * *

What was she going to do? It's not she could just go to Regina and say: Hey I'm pregnant and it's yours. Especially after avoiding her for almost four weeks. She couldn't even tell her mother. She was so screwed...

* * *

A/N: I'm not really sure if you guys will like this, but if you do I'll continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I know that compared to a lot of other stories out there mine doesn't really have that many people into it, but even if it was just one person who liked this I would be happy and would differently continue it, so thank you so much for those of you who like this story and those who Favorited, followed or reviewing you made my day.**

** mamawolf2, mattblue, PealMoon, frenchgirl1981 and 3 guests: Thank you so much for your support, I'm really glad you like this story.**

**LOCISVU: You're right, magical babies and Swan Queen are amazing.**

**Guest: Haha, I guess we'll find out if it was.**

**Em: Yeah, I usually like that too, but I have had this idea stuck in my head for about a month an it just wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it, I almost didn't publish it.**

**And last but not least - nahbois68: Thank you so much for that idea, I really wanted Ruby to to have a part in this story, but I really had no idea how, thank you so much I think I'm going to use that.**

**So here's another chapter, I really hope that it doesn't disappoint you, and that you like it. Again sorry if you find any mistakes, and if you find them let me know where they are so I can correct them.**

* * *

**"Shit! Shit! Shit! What can I going to do?" **Was what Emma kept repeating in her head has she paced around the bathroom. She had been walking around like that for ten minutes straight when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks "What am I going to tell Henry?" She grabbed the sink tightly and stared at the mirror. "Calm down, you can do this, just think" She stood there just looking at the mirror for another five minutes.

"Ok, first I need to go to the doctor. Yeah, that's right, I need to see the doctor to see if everything is alright." Then she remembers a big detail. "I can't go to a doctor in this town, there's no way I'm going to doctor Frankenstein, besides I've learned my lesson about gossip in small towns.." She said. " That's right, Sophia is still an obstetrician, maybe if I give her a call I can see if she can see me." Sophia was one of the only real friends that Emma had ever made in her life, and occasionally Emma would call her, not as much as before, but they were still friends.

She left the bathroom after wrapping the pregnancy test in a lot of toilet paper and putting it in the garbage, and went to get her phone that was in her room. She went to her contacts and found Sophia's number, she pressed call and waited for the woman to pick up the phone.

She was glad that she had waited until she was alone at home to do the test or else she probably wouldn't be able do this so calm, Henry was at Regina's and Snow and Charming were at Granny's talking to Ruby, which they seemed to be doing a lot in this past week, if Emma hadn't been so worried, she might actually had suspected something was wrong, but honestly at that moment her parents weren't exactly on her list of priorities.

Finally after three rings the woman answered the phone. "Hey Em!" She heard the woman say on the other side of the line say happily.

"Hey Sof. Are you busy?" She said. **"You can do this Emma, you're just asking favor from a friend..."**

"No, I just got home. How are you?"

" Listen Sof, I really need you're help with something..." She blurted out afraid the she was going to lose the courage if she waited much longer.

"Of course girl, what is it? You know I'll help you if I can." Emma smiled at this.

"You're still an obstetrician, right?"

"Unless someone hired me for a different job with out telling me I am." Sophia joked and Emma chuckled. Sophia almost always managed to put a smile on her face with her silly sense of humor.

"I was wondering if you could.. Hum maybe schedule an appointment for me?"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT? Emma that's great!" Emma got the phone away from her ear when Sophia yelled.

"Yeah" Emma said unconvincingly "So can you do it?"

"Of course, have you gone to any other doctor?"

"No, I really just found out I am pregnant."

"OK, do you have any idea for how long you could be pregnant?"

"Five weeks."

"Have drank or smoke in that time?"

"I don't smoke and luckily I haven't been drinking."

"Ok, I can schedule you for an appointment in three day, sorry I can't get you sooner."

"That's ok, At what time?" Emma asked felling a little relieved. **"At least I won't have to go to Frankenstein, going to him, I would probably end up with a monster baby..."**

"Three ok for you?" She asked after checking her appointment book.

"Of course" She said and then heard the door open. "Listen I got to go, my ...ah... my roommate is here." She really didn't know what she should call Snow, so she just called her what came to mind.

"Ok bye, see you in three days." She hung up the phone. **"Now I have to find an excuse to go to Boston alone for a day..."**

She went downstairs, and as soon as she got there, Snow and Charming stop talking about whatever they were talking before. "Emma, I didn't know you were home." Snow said in a clear attempt to distract Emma from the stopped conversation.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that though you would be at the station."

"I was tired and decided to stay home"She lied "Besides, no one calls the station, they usually call my cell." As soon as she said that, her phone stated to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Emma, can I stay over at my mom's for dinner?"

"Yeah sure Kid, but you can't stay there to late, you have school tomorrow." She said.

"Ok thanks Emma, and I asked my mom if you could come eat with us, she said you can, you'll come right?"

"I don't know Henry..." She said trying to hide the panic she was feeling. **"I can't go to her house especially after what I just found out."**

"Please." He said with a begging tone, and after a minute without a response from Emma he tried his last resort. "For me?"

"Ok kid you win. When should I be there?"

"Hold on I'm going to pass the phone to my mom." As soon as he said that he left the phone.

"No wait Henry." She said to late he had already left to cal his mom. Then she heard what sounded like someone picking up the phone.

"I expect you here at 7 Miss Swan. Don't be late." And with that she was gone and the line went dead.

She put the phone down. And Snow who had been washing the dishes turned to her "What's wrong?" she asked seeing the frown on her face.

" I have to go to Regina's for dinner at 7."

"Why?" Charming asked appearing from behind the counter and unintentionally scaring the life out of Emma, but she quickly recomposed herself.

"Henry begged me to go and I just couldn't say no." She said and then added. "What were you doing down there?"

"I'm hungry he said showing her the cereal he had taken from the cabinet.

Just the sight of the cereal made Emma feel incredibly sick."I need to use the bathroom." She managed to say before she took of running upstairs to the bathroom.

When she was done emptying her stomach she went to her room and laid on the bed trying and failing to calm her nerves, and simultaneously try to think of something to tell her parents so that she could be able to go to Boston. **"Maybe I could tell them I am going to get something that I left there... No then I would come with nothing and they would get suspicious... Oh I know I can tell them I'm going to meet a friend. That's it, I'll tell them I'm going to meet a friend, and technically I won't be lying I'm just hiding the why I'm going to meet Sophia."**

****She just laid there in bed unconscionably massaging her stomach and since she hadn't slept a full night since last week she fell asleep relatively fast, she woke up two hours later with Snow calling her name.

"Emma wake up."

"Just five more minutes" Snow smiled at that.

"If you don't wake up now you're going to be late."

"Oh that's right, what time is it?" She asked getting up.

"Ten past six, you have to change."

"Why? I'm dressed, it's not like I'm in my pj's or something."

"I will not let you leave the house in those clothes, they are so wrinkled. Here" She said handing Emma a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"I'm just going to Regina's house." She said not understanding her mother but getting dressed anyway.

"But you're going to pass by people who know you and you can't be wearing clothes that wrinkled."

She decided to let her mother win and finished getting dressed.

She would have to go to Regina's house, there was no escaping that fate, she was only hoping for one thing: to be able to hold down whatever it was that Regina was cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Asher77, michie, frenchgirl1981, Em and 2 Guests: Thank you so much I'm really happy that you guys like this story.**

**mamawolf2: I hate it when that happens, I guess some authors might loose inspiration or something, but I'll do my best to complete this story.**

**mysterio-lady: I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, I guess you'll just have to find out.**

** : I'm really sorry for the grammatical errors in the story. I wasn't really sure i I was going to show that flashback but I guess you're right I should.**

**And last but not least - Guest: Happy birthday! I don't know if this story is going to get published on the 4th of August or a little bit earlier where you live because of the time difference since I live in Portugal.**

**This chapter isn't as good as it could be and I know it, but I wont have any other opportunity to post it today and I really wanted to do it today. But I hope you like it.**

* * *

As soon as Emma left the house her started to think about Regina, she _would _have to face her sooner or later, she was just hoping for it to be later. **"I wonder if Regina still thinks about what happened between us... Probably not, I mean she didn't seem the leat bit affected by it at the park." **Emma didn't know why but the thought that Regina wasn't affected at all made her sad.** "Maybe it's because I got pregnant and nothing happened to her. Yeah that must be it."** Of course that Emma was ignoring the fact that that thought made her sad even before she was pregnant.

Emma decided to walk there to see if she could calm down before getting there, but her mind just kept going to that night.

* * *

**Flashback...**

It was 9 pm, and it was raining, Emma loved the rain, even as a child she loved rain. She remembered being around 10 years old and just running in the rain, usually her foster parents would never say anything just called her crazy and let her be, the rain always provided her with the freedom she loved. The rain has always been the only constant thing in her life, that was until she arrived at Storybrook and broke the curse, now she had two loving parents and a son, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't need the rain, in fact it only made her want it more.

She wasn't used to having so many caring people in her life, that's why she was at the park with an umbrella, that Snow had insisted that she brought with her, she needed the freedom, she loved her family, but she still wasn't used to being needed. So she was just walking around in the park with no destination, that is until she saw _her_, Regina was sitting in a bench close to the tree's, but not the closest just staring at the sky, and for some reason she felt her heart ache at the sight.

With out thinking Emma went to where Regina was sitting, and noticed that she was shaking. The older woman didn't seem to see her, so Emma used her umbrella to cover her and put her jacket on Regina's shoulders. That's when Regina looked at her emotion absent in her eyes. "What do you think you're doing Miss Swan?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're freezing Regina, you could die of hypothermia." She said sitting down next to Regina.

"I'm surprised you know such a big word." Regina said in a serious tone which made Emma glare at her.

"Ok, fine you don't want my help. Give me my jacked so I can leave." She got up an extended a hand to take the jacked. Regina grabbed the jacket tighter but didn't say anything, so Emma sat back down. "What are you doing here?" Regina glared at her but after a while she answered

"My car broke down, and since I can't exactly call anyone to fix it or take me home I'm waiting for the rain to stop, it's better then to just walk on this terrible whether"

"Why don't you use magic to go back home?"

"Henry doesn't want me to use magic." They sat there in silence until Emma sighed. And got up.

"Ok let's go" she said turning towards Regina.

"Where?"

"I don't have my car with me, so I'm going to walk you home."

"Why?"

"The rain isn't showing any signs of stopping any time soon, and there is no way I'm staying here all night." She grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her up. Regina stumbled a bit but quickly recompose herself and glared at Emma.

They walked in silence until Emma said. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind you using magic this time you know?"

"Yeah well I prefer not to take my chances." Regina said with anger evident in her tone. They got silent after that.

When they finally arrived at Regina's house she seemed to be thinking about something until she said.

"Would you care for a drink?" Emma hesitated, but after all she had been through she was very tempted to say yes.**" Just one won't hurt right"**

"Yeah sure, why not." They went inside.

"Just wait here, I'm going to get dry, I'll be right back."

They decided to have one glass of wine, one turned into two, two into three, three into five and so one until they were left sitting in the couch with an empty bottle of with and another half full between them. They we're talking about Henry when Emma tried to get up, but she was so dizzy that she stumbled and fell right back to the couch.

"I hould go, getting late." She said her vocabulary clearly affected by the alcohol.

"You're drunk, you should stay here, I have a spare bedroom you can use" Emma had to concentrate to understand what Regina was saying, apparently her vocabulary wasn't has affected by the alcohol as Emma's was.

"Ok" Emma said and Regina appeared surprise that she hadn't tried to get an excuse to go home.

Emma tried to get up again but stumbled again, Regina in her drunken state tried to get up to help but since she was also drunk, she too stumbled back into the couch. They looked at each other and alerted laughing.

Finally after at the third attempted Emma managed to stay up and even helped Regina get up to, they leaned against each to be able to get up the stairs safely. They reached the spare bed room first since it was closer to the stairs. When they got there they both seemed to be paralyzed, Emma looked into Regina's eyes and Regina looked at hers, the first one to break the eye contact was Regina when she looked down at Emma's mouth.

Emma leaned down without thinking and kissed Regina roughly, the contact of their seemed to sober her a lot. **"O God what am I doing? This is wrong in so many levels... but it does feel good." **All the thoughts vanish from her head as soon as Regina pressed up against her.

The next morning Emma woke up feeling like someone was drilling her head she looked up and saw a blue violet cloud of smoke,she blinked a couple of times and it disappeared, she looked to the side where her clock should be only to realize that she wasn't in her bedroom, and suddenly, the memories of the night before came flooding into her mind. **"Oh God what did I do? Does that smoke mean anything? Maybe I should ask her..."** She looked to the side to see if Regina was still sleeping **"Maybe I should just leave, yeah, I'll leave it's better if I not here when she wakes up." **She thought getting up slowly and getting dressed.

When she got home she had to hear a lecture from Snow, yeah not having to hear lectures for being late was one of the thing he actually liked about growing up in foster houses...

**End Flashback...**

* * *

When she came back to reality she realized that she had gotten to Regina's house. She was a little flushed but managed to calm down a bit before going to the front door. She looked at her watch and it was exactly seven pm.

She hesitated to knock. **"Ok Emma you can do this, it's for Henry..."** She said to herself and knocked, she was surprised to have to wait about two minutes for Regina to open the the door.

"Late as always I see Miss Swan." Regina said with a bored expression.

"But.. You...I" Emma was speechless as Regina led her inside. "I got here on time, you're the one who waited to open the door.." She grumbled thinking that Regina wouldn't hear her, but one look at Regina's raised eyebrow told that she had in fact heard.

"Do you really think that I would do such a childish thing Miss Swan?"

"Hey Emma" Henry said coming out of the kitchen and hugging Emma.

"Hey kid." Didn't you hear the door?" She asked.

"Yeah but mom told me to wait." At that Emma turned to Regina.

"You wanted me to be late?"

Regina turned to the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, I made Henry's favorite."

"You made lasagna?" She asked putting a and in her stomach, but since they were facing away from her they didn't see it. **"Oh crap...Okay you can do it Emma just don't eat to much." **She was feeling sick again.


	4. Chapter 4

**mattblue, hotandcoldwulf, mysterio-lady, Pny kiwi and Guest: Thank you so much I'm really happy that you guys are interested story.**

**NORTH0314: Thanks, and I think I'm going to wait until Regina finds out about the baby to show what has been on her mind, but if you guys think I should do it earlier I will.**

**frenchgirl1981: Here's your answer. **

**Guest: I actually laughed while writing that part too.**

**Bergslaw: I'm really happy that you're at least a little interested in this story, but I have to ask thanks for what?**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

Earlier that week Snow had made lasagna too and just the sight of it made Emma feel like her stomach feel like it was doing back flips, so Emma said that she was going out to eat at granny's, Snow worried but Emma managed to convince her that she was alright, that she just didn't feel like eating lasagna. Of course Emma didn't actually go to granny's, she just toke an apple from home and went to that park, apples seemed to be the only thing that she managed to keep down.

They sat on the dinning table and Regina served them each a portion of the food. Emma sat there a little afraid to eat since the smell alone was making her want to run to the bathroom, she suppressed that urge and brought the fork to her mouth. The food tasted great but she had to admit that, but still the urge to throw up was getting stronger. She knew she had to hold it, she didn't want to worry Henry since he had just started to trust Regina, and throwing up right after eating Regina's food could make Henry think it was poisoned or something, She wasn't thinking that it could also make Regina think she hated it, no way, it was just because of Henry.

It was difficult, but Emma managed to go thru dinner with out running to the bathroom, of course she ate only a little more than half of the food on her plate, but she ate so slowly that Henry and Regina finished eating just a minute or so after she said she couldn't eat anymore.

"Don't you like the food?" Henry asked when she said she couldn't eat anymore.

"Of course I like it, it's really good, but I'm full, I really can't eat anymore." Henry seemed to believe her ate the last piece of lasagna that was in his plate. And went to put his plate in the sick. She glanced at Regina and could of have sworn that for a second she saw hurt in her eyes.

"I guess that it's not just Henry's appetite you ruin." Regina said and Emma immediately toke it back, **"Regina hurt yeah right."**

"I didn't ruin my appetite, I'm just not... " Emma was saying but suddenly stopped, and asked very quickly "Where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs second door on the left." Regina said calmly and started to pick up the plates.

Emma went running for the bathroom and left behind very confused Regina staring at her retracting figure. **"Dammit just a little bit more and I was safe..." **Was what Emma thought while running to the bathroom. Before going back downstairs Emma watched her and stared at the mirror. **"God I hate magic" **She muttered.

She went downstairs and when she got there Henry hugged her. "Are you OK?" he asked worry clear in his voice.

"Yeah kid, I just went to the the bathroom." She lied, and he let go of her.

"You're lying I went upstairs and heard you trow up." He paused suddenly tensing up, and then whispered. "Did she do something?"

"No kid, of course she didn't, you said so yourself, she's changing."

"But.."Henry tried to say something but Emma interrupted.

"If she did something you guys would be sick to, you ate the something I did."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am kid, I wasn't feeling to good before I came here, I guess the food just made it worse."

"Ok" He said looking more relived that his mom didn't do anything.

Regina chose that moment to clear her throat. **"Oh shit has she been here the entire time?"**

Henry turned to her with an apologetic look on his face." I'm sorry mom, it's just that..." Regina interrupted him.

"It's ok Henry I understand, it's still hard to trust me." She said and Henry hugged her.**  
**

"I promise I'll try harder." Henry said realising her.

"It's getting late, you should probably head home." She looked at Emma the mask back on. "Right Miss Swan?"

"Yeah sure..."Emma felt a little out of place, almost like she was intruding on their moment, so she just waited there unconsciously rubbing her belly.

"But mom..."

"It's OK Henry really." She bend down to be on his eye level and kissed him on the cheek. "It's really getting late, you can come here tomorrow, and since Miss Swan walked here I could take you two home? "

Henry's eyes brightened and he turned to Emma. "Can she?"

Emma came back to reality. "What?" She asked her hand falling from her stomach.

"Can mom take us home?" He said.

"Yeah sure I don't see why not." She shrugged pretending not to care.

"Just don't throw up on my car Miss Swan." Regina said, and Emma rolled her eyes.

* * *

When they got to Emma's apartment, Henry got out o the car and opened Regina's door, he pulled her into a hug. "I love you mom" He said.

"I love you too" Regina said. He ran to the apartment not waiting for Emma since he had a key. When Emma got out of the car she went to Regina's side window.

"Thanks for the ride."Emma wasn't doing thanking Regina because she wanted to spend more time with her, no, she was just doing thanking her because leaving without saying thanks just seemed rude.

You're welcomed. And thank you for what you said to Henry Emma." As soon as Regina said that she drove off leaving a very stunned Emma behind. **"Did she just called me Emma?"**

She got inside and went straight to her room she was very tired, she put a thank top and soe pajama pants on and laid down and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Snow and Charming were talking about her.

"Do you think we should talk to her, maybe something is wrong with her." Snow said to Charming.

"If it was something bad she would have told us."

"Don't you remember what Ruby told us last week?"

* * *

**Flashback...****...****...****...****...****...**

It had been three hours since Emma left with out saying to where she was going when Snow got a call from Ruby saying that she really needed to talk to her and Charming, but it had to be alone Red's tone was so serious that Snow got really worried so she told Charming they had to go to granny's.. When they told Henry they we're going to go see Ruby the boy tried talk them into letting him go with them.

"It's probably going to be very boring, you should stay here, Emma must be getting home soon." Charmin said, and he reluctantly let them go.

When they got to granny's Ruby pulled them into a booth more hidden from view.

"Finally what too you so long?" She asked

"We had to convince Henry to stay home, now what's wrong?" Snow asked.

"Well... It's Emma..."

"What happened to her?" Snow asked sounding very concerned.

"Nothing bad happened. I mean I don't think so, Its just that she smells different."That earned her confused looks from both Snow and Charming.

"She... Smells... Different? Maybe she got a new shampoo?" Charming said.

"No, it's not that, I don't know what it is, but something on her changing, and not her looks, something inside her."

"And you're sure of this?"

"Yes, I've been sensing it for a while now, but the scent only got to me earlier today."

"Can you keep us updated on this?"

"Yeah sure"

They went to talk to Ruby everyday after that, and everyday she said that the scent got a little stronger, which meant that whatever that change was, it was growing.

**End Flashback...****...****...****...****...****...**

* * *

"Of course I remember, but she didn't know if it was a bad change, we should wait until Emma talks to us." Charming said.

"But haven't you seen her throw up lately, I've seen her throw up everyday in the last week, we should ask her..."

Ok we'll ask her tomorrow, you know she has been going to sleep early nowadays."

"Ok, tomorrow, but we really have to ask her."


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to warn you in the beginning, I'm sorry if the medical stuff is little wrong or something, I never went thru a pregnancy or know anyone that has, so I terribly sorry about that. **

**Again sorry for the spelling mistakes.**

**frenchgirl1981, mattblue-Thank you so much for your support.**

**mysterio-lady: Here's the answer.**

**Princess Alexandria: I was never planing on Snow finding out before Regina, so don't worry, it's not going to happen.**

**2 Guests: I really want that to, but I also really want Emma to go the doctor first, I promise it will be soon.**

* * *

The net morning Emma woke up feeling something shift in her bed, as soon as she opened her eyes she almost fell out of her bed. Snow was sitting in the edge of her bed staring at the door, she looked almost as if she were deciding whether stay or go. She must have felt the bed movement, because she looked at Emma. "Oh you're awake." Snow said.

"Uh... Yeah, what. What are you doing here at..." She looked at the clock for the first time." Seven in the morning?" She finished.

"It's just that I need to talk to you, and well you see, I've been waiting to talk to you for a while now, and I just can't wait."

"What's wrong?" Emma got really worried.

"Well that's exactly what I wanted to ask you."

"Huh?" Now Emma was just confused.

"Well you've been acting strangely, and you're only home when Henry is."

"I've been working." Emma lied hopping her mother wouldn't catch up on it.

"There are people who say that they've seen you at the park just staring at nothing." Ok now Emma was just getting frustrated, that is until an idea popped into her head.

"OK, you see, it's just that I have this friend that live in Boston, I really miss her, I've been talking to her on the phone, but it's just not the same thing. She's always busy with work, but last week we managed to find time to meet each other, but I don't know if I should go..." She said almost praying that her mother would believe it, it's not like it was all a lie, she really missed Sophia and was meeting her in two days, she just couldn't tell her mother about the pregnancy yet.

For a moment Snow had an expression that Emma couldn't read, and that made Emma worry, but then she smiled. "You should go, it will be good for you."

"Ok, if you say so... OK I'll go."

"So when are you going to meet her?"

"I two day's, I'll be leaving at two, and I'll meet her at three, but Ill probably stay there till late."

"Why?"

" I just want to see the town, I haven't been there in a while."

"Ok, I'm going to make breakfast." Whit that she left the room.

**"Thank God she believed" **Emma felt bad about having to lie to everyone even if it was by omission, but she still didn't know what to do. What she didn't know what that Snow hadn't exactly believed that what Emma said was the whole truth, because that wouldn't exactly explain what had changed inside Emma, but she knew she couldn't push Emma so she decided to wait till Emma told her, of course that was easier said than done.

* * *

At breakfast Emma told Charming and Henry about going to Boston, they didn't seemed to bothered with the idea, Charming even said it would be good for her, but went she was alone with Henry, he immediately asked if he could go with her.

"I'm sorry Henry, I can't take you, I don't know at what time I'm going to come back, it might be pretty late." She wasn't lying, she was actually planning on staying the full day there, she really missed the freedom and the lack of gossip that wasn't provided by small towns.

"Please Emma..." He said with puppy dog eyes.

"I was actually thinking that, since it's Sunday you could spend the full day in you're mother's house, and even sleep there if you'd like." She really hoped that would work.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you have to ask her today if you can stay there OK?"

"Cool!"

That afternoon Emma found out that Regina had let Henry say the night which didn't surprise her, what did surprise her were Snow and Charming's reactions when she told them that Henry would be staying the night at Regina's.

"Emma he can't stay there, she the Evil Queen." Snow said.

"She might hurt him." They had been fighting over this for half an hour, and Emma didn't know why, but hearing her mother say that really hurt her, and made her get very angry at the same time.

"She's is MOTHER, she won't hurt him, and you know that."

"But Emma.." Snow tried to say something but was interrupted by Emma.

"She's really changing, and she loves him, she has never hurt him in over ten years, why would she start now?" She said not actually felling angry, but sad.**"And I tought I wouldn't have mood swings..." ** "Please trust me on this mom." Emma almost never called Snow mom, she only called her that when sh was trying to get her to understand her point, and it always worked, this time being no exception.

"Ok he can go..." Snow Said knowing she had lost.

Later that night, Emma was lying in bed. **"Why do I defend her so much, I don't think I have ever stuck up for someone half as much as I do for her, Maybe if I didn't like her it would be eas..." **she suddenly realized what had just gone thru her mind. "But I don't like her. Right?" She whispered to her empty room.**  
**

* * *

The next two days Henry kept talking about his "sleep over" at Regina's and how it was going to be great. Emma was really glad that he was happy, but he was constantly reminding her of Regina, and if it was hard hearing about Regina when Emma was pregnant and certain the hated each other, it was even harder hearing about her when Emma wasn't really sure about her feelings of the other woman, but was pretty sure that the other woman hated her.

* * *

When the day she had to go to Boston arrived, Emma was very nervous, because she knew that when she went to the obstetrician she would have to do an ultrasound, and that would just make everything real. She left Henry at Regina's house and left, if she had looked back she would have seen Regina staring at her car with a worried expression.

When she got to Boston, it was almost three so she headed to the place where she knew Sophia worked. She got there at exactly at three and found that Sophia was already waiting for her. "Hey Em"

"Hey Sof." Sophia looked around giving the impression that she was looking for someone.

"Where's the daddy? I tought you would bring him." Emma tensed a bit.

"Huh it's complicated."

"Oh, you haven't told him yet?"

"Not really, it was just a one time thing, I really didn't think that this would happen, and to be honest, we don't really get along that well..." Sophia stared at her for a little while.

"But would _you_ like for you too to get along?"

"No... Yes... I don't know."

"Those are the three options." Sophia said playfully and earned a chuckle from Emma. "Listen Emma you're the last appointment I have for today, if you'd like to talk we can go to my house after this."

"Yeah we can go."

"Ok so I'm going to take a sample from you blood and then you can lay down." After Sophia taking a sample from her blood Emma layed down and pulled her shirt up. "This is going to be cold" Sophia said already putting the cream on Emma's belly. Emma flinched.

"Thanks for the warning" Emma said sarcastically. Sophia looked at the screen for a bit and said.

"Emma you're not having _a_ baby, you're having twins."

"What?" Emma asked surprised.

"Look, do you see right here" She said pointing to a blob on the screen" This is one, and here." She said pointing to another blob." It the other"

"Huh?" Now Emma was most definitely screwed.

* * *

**I noticed that on each chapter I get less reviews, maybe you're losing interested in this, if you are I'm sorry.**

**I'll keep going for those who still seem to be interested...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry, I feel really bad for what I did last chapter, it's just that I honestly started to think that I had done something wrong on the story and that had made people start to lose interest, now I see I was wrong. Thank you much for your support, you guys are the best...**

**frenchgirl1981, LOCISVU and 3 Guest: I now that it's time for Regina to find out, I just really needed Emma to go to the doctor first, I'm sorry it took so long for that to happen.**

**KooshGID:Let's see if she's willing to accept that help or not...**

**mattblue, jadee69, PaelMoon, xena120, hotandcoldwulf, 2 Guests: Thank you guys so much.**

**mysterio-lady,SuperSabs, Guest: I guess you'll have to read...**

**mamawolf2:I know, and I am going to keep going, I'm sorry if I made you believe otherwise...**

**VanFanle: That's actually part of the reason I decided to write this story, the idea of Emma pregnant with twins just wouldn't leave my mind...**

**joske432: Thanks, and I know I shouldn't look at the reviews, but I guess I got little insecure...**

**Guest: I know I shouldn't be telling you this, because it's embracing,. When I saw your comment, I was watching TV with my cousin, my phone buzzed telling me I had mail, I finish reading your comment and got this stupid grin on my face, I almost never smile, and she just looked at me like I was crazy. Now she thinks I have a crush on someone...**

* * *

After the appointment, Sophia and Emma went to Sophia's house and decided to watch a movie for old times sake. Sophia offered to make them popcorn to eat while watching the movie, but Emma declined and asked for an apple instead.

"Since when have you chose apples over popcorn?" Sophia asked clearly surprised.

"Since apples have become pretty much the only thing I crave that I can keep down." Emma replied with a shrug.**"Figures someone pregnant with Regina's baby... no** **_babies _****would crave apples..."**

They sat on the couch in silence watching the movie. After the movie was over Sophia finally made the question that must have been bugging ever since she saw Emma, if the quickness of which she asked was any signal.x

"Why didn't you bring the dad?" Emma was already expecting that question, to be honest, she was surprised Sophia hadn't asked her that earlier, but she was still caught somewhat of guard.

**"Ok Emma you can do this... I hope."** Sophia was looking at her with worry in her eyes. "Well you see...the truth is that I haven't told he...him yet." She mentally slapped herself for her slip up.

"Oh sweetie..." Sophia said putting an arm over Emma's shoulder. "You know you should tell him, he is the father, he has the right to know."

"I know that, it's just that it's hard, we don't exactly have the best relationship. Sh.. He hates me." She said cursing herself for almost slipping up again.

Sophia looked at her for a few minutes. "What about you?"

Emma was confused. "What about me what?"

"Do you hate him?"

"Yes. No. I don't know, I...I don't thing I do, at least not anymore, in fact I'm not sure I ever did. But that doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters."

"No it doesn't, but you're right I should tell he...Him about the babies..."

She spent the rest of the afternoon with Sophia, she was proud that in all the time she spent there she only threw up once, and left at nine. Before she left, Sophia handed a picture of the ultrasound, that she had almost forgot to give to Emma, and said that if for some reason the dad didn't believe she could show him that. Emma toke and put it in her jacket's pocket. When she got to Storybrook, it was already ten pm, she hesitated before going to Regina's house. **"If I want to do it, I'll do it now." **

She got to Regina's door and as soon as the woman opened the door Emma lost all her courage.

"Sheriff, what are you doing here, I was told Henry was allowed to sleep here, in fact he is already asleep." Regina said.

Emma put her hands in the pocket of the ultrasound. "No I'm not here for Henry, you see, I, well, I" Regina was just staring at her, and that just made her more nervous, she abruptly to her hands out of her pocket. "God I can't do this." She left a very dumbfounded Regina behind and took off in her bug.

**"God I'm so weak, it shouldn't be this hard, I just had to tell her that I'm pregnant and hand her the ultrasound, she smart enough to connect the dots herself."**

When she got home Snow and Charming where nowhere n sight so she took and apple and some crackers to her room, she wasn't really hungry, but she had to make sure that she had something in her stomach since she was now eating for three. She got to her room and went to close the door, but before her hand got close to the handle the door closed. **"Weird must be the wind or something."** All the windows were closed. She put her hand in her pocket and realized that the ultrasound wasn't there. "Oh God!"

* * *

Regina was left dumbfounded staring at Emma as she left in a hurry.**"What was that?" **She was about to close the door when she saw a paper on the ground, she thought about just leaving it there, but something told her it was important so she picked it up. She went to her room and when she got there, she finally looked to the paper. "Is this a... an ultrasound. Why would Emma have an ultra... Oh God she's pregnant? But who? She's mine!"

Regina had come to terms with her feeling for Emma the day she had slept with her, it was actually one of the reasons she was in the rain that day, her car did break down, but she could have just walked home, she just wanted to feel something, to be able the forget about Emma even if just for a little while. But of course Emma had to show up and help her, she invited Emma for a drink to help her and be able to spend some time with her, she really wasn't expecting them to get drunk and sleep together.

When she woke up the morning after, Emma wasn't there and she was having the feeling she usually got right after using magic, so she got worried, so she started to make sure she bumped into Emma as much as she could just to see if there was anything wrong with her. After a week she noticed that Emma started to avoid her,it hurt, but that didn't stop her. The only thing they said to each other were the polite hello's here and there, that is until that day at the park.

* * *

**Flashback...****...**

Regina was walking in the park, the park that she and Emma had been a couple of weeks before, when all of a sudden a branch closed her path, stopping from going forward. **"Holly.."** She tried to move it, but it didn't move an inch, then she started to feel a magic pull, almost which she recognized anywhere. "Emma?" The pull seemed to be coming from the path the branch seemed to have uncovered. **  
**

She followed the pull and saw Emma sitting in a bench, she hid behind the tree log. Suddenly Emma got up, and with one hand in her mouth and the other in her stomach went to the bathroom running. Regina's legs seemed to be moving on her own, and when she realized she was moving she was already sitting down. **"Is Emma's magic doing this?" **It was the only possible thing for the tree and she was pretty sure she didn't command her legs to move. she tried to get up but something wasn't letting. **"Maybe she's having trouble controlling her magic? Maybe that's what my magic did? Or maybe my magic made her sick and that's what's making her lose control of her magic..." **

Regina wasn't stupid, she could tell from the place Emma's hands where and the look on her face that she went to throw up, and that left her very worried, it could be her fault. She heard the "bathroom door open and then saw Emma trying to leave with out being spotted. She wanted to say something somewhat nice but the nerves got the better out her and what she said was. "Really Miss Swan, do you honestly think that I wouldn't see you?"

Emma turned to her and Regina saw that she looked at her lips and then got flushed, that made Regina smirk. "Of course not." Emma said unconvincingly, Regina raised her eyebrow "Actually I needed to talk to you..."

Regina's heart skipped a beat, what could Emma have to talk to her, but then she remembered that Emma had been avoiding her and mumbled "Sure doesn't look like it." She internally cursed herself, but thankfully Emma didn't seem to ear what she said, after a minute of quiet she said. "Well?"

"Henry wants to spend time with you, if you'd like, I could bring to your house tomorrow?"

Regina was surprised, that wasn't exactly what she was expecting, but it was great, Henry wanted to see her, she had a little trouble believing in it, so when she spoke she couldn't hide the doubt out of her voice. "Henry wants to see me?"

"Yes, you're his mother, you'll always be, and you're changing, he misses you. So can I can bring him to your place tomorrow at 9 am?"

Regina was so moved from Emma's words she almost let a tear slide down her eye, but instead she said "Of course" and left, she didn't go very far, she wanted to leave and go home, but the tree stopped her again and that reminded her of Emma's magic, she looked back and just stared at Emma and after about five minutes she saw Emma running looking the same as she did before. That got Regina really worried.

* * *

The next week went very well for Regina, Henry would come to her house after school, she would help him with his home work and get him ice cream, he hadn't been like that with her like for years. She was still worried about Emma so she usually asked Henry how Emma was doing, if he thought of that strange he didn't say anything.

The next time she saw Emma was when Henry had begged her to let her have dinner with them, Regina was nervous about having Emma in her house again, but she really wanted to see her so she said yes.

She heard the knock on the door, she looked at the clock and saw that Emma was on time, Henry said." I'll get it."

She grabbed his shoulder. "No wait."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"You'll see." She said with a smile on her face. "It's nothing bad I promise." He seemed to believe her, and after two minutes she put on a bored expression and open the door. "Late as always I see Miss Swan."

"But.. You...I" Emma was speechless and Regina led her inside. "I got here on time, you're the one who waited to open the door.." She heard Emma grumble, Regina wanted to laugh but she raised her eyebrow.

"Do you really think that I would do such a childish thing Miss Swan?"

"Hey Emma" Henry said coming out of the kitchen and hugged Emma, before, that would have made Regina very mad, but now, she actually liked to see that, it remembered her that they are physically bound by something for as long as they live.

"Hey kid." Didn't you hear the door?" Emma asked and Regina knew she was caught.

"Yeah but mom told me to wait." At that Emma turned to Regina.

"You wanted me to be late?" Regina wanted to laugh at Emma's expression.

Instead she just turned towards the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, I made Henry's favorite."

"You made lasagna?" She heard Emma say.

Dinner went well, but when Emma said she couldn't eat anymore Regina was kind of hurt, she kept thinking that maybe Emma didn't like the lasagna she made. But then Emma went running for the stairs. She suddenly realized that maybe Emma's sickness was because of Regina's magic. Regina left the kitchen right in time to hear Henry say.

"You're lying I went upstairs and heard you trow up." He paused suddenly and then whispered but Regina could hear him. "Did she do something?" She could feel the pain in her heart.

"No kid, of course she didn't, you said so yourself, she's changing."She was so confused she was sad because of Henry's accusation but happy that Emma was defending her.

"But.."Henry tried to say something but Emma interrupted.

"If she did something you guys would be sick to, you ate the something I did."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am kid, I wasn't feeling to good before I came here, I guess the food just made it worse."

"Ok" He said looking Regina could tell he looked relieved. She cleared her throat to get their attention. What Henry said really hurt her, but she couldn't really blame him, he then looked at her with a really apologetic look on his face, he started to apologize but she interrupted him telling him that she understood and it was still hard to trust her. He then promised that he would try harder and she almost cried at that, she was really happy that he was willing to try to forgive her.

Regina ended up driving Emma and Henry to their house and when she stopped the car Henry got out, she thought he would just run inside, but he opened her door and told her her loved her, she was so happy since he hadn't said that in years. She told him she loved him too and he ran to the apartment, when thanked her for taking them home, Regina got nervous and said the first thing that came to her mind which was to thank her for what she told Henry. Only when she was driving home did she realize her mistake. **"I called her Emma."**

When she got home she started to think off what could be wrong with Emma. Regina spent the next following days, when Henry wasn't with her trying to figure out what could her magic have done to Emma, she had already read almost all of her books, but couldn't find anything.

**End Flashback...****...****...****...****...****...****...**

* * *

She had been staring at the ultrasound when she thought of something almost like an epiphany, she had read something in a book about magic babies, the page of the book was ripped so it didn't show what sort of magic to use, but it did tell it was possible. "Wait, could this baby be mine?"Then she noticed something weird, the ultrasound had two blobs in it, and she knew that normally there was only one. "Emma's having twins?" She fell asleep that night thinking of ways to get Emma alone, that woman had a lot of explanation to do.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this chapter isn't that good, but I really wanted to show a little of what Regina was going on with Regina while Emma was in the process of finding out she was pregnant. **

**I also wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I get some pregnancy facts wrong, I don't know that much about pregnancy symptoms. **


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry it took me longer to put this chapter here, I have actually been in my grandma's house she doesn't live anywhere near me, and she doesn't have internet, so I really couldn't do anything but I still feel really bad, again I'm really sorry. Hope you like this chapter as well...

PaoHalliwell, mattblue, NORTH0314, frenchgirl1981, Guest, Liyah, KooshGID, VanFanle : Thank you so much for you're support, I'm really glad you like this.

Guest:Thank you so much, and I know I'm not very confident in myself, but I have a reason to be like that, but that's one of the reasons I'm posting this here t see if I can raise it up a bit.

Guest: When I read you're comment, I kind of read it in a robot voice, I really don know why...

* * *

Emma had a really hard time falling asleep that night, in fact she only managed to do that at four thirty am, she was so worried about the ultrasound, she couldn't believe that it had fallen out of her pocket. She knew that if she was lucky the ultrasound had fallen on the street, and if someone found it, it would most likely star a rumor, but nobody could trace it to her, but let's be honest luck had almost never been on her side.

She woke up when her phone started ringing, she picked it up from the nightstand and answered it with out looking at the callers ID. "Hello?" She was still not totally awake.

"Hello Miss Swan, I was wondering if you could come to my house at ten, you seem to have lost something important."

She heard Regina say on the other side on the line, and that got her right up, in fact that got her up so bed she almost fell face first to the floor. "I...I didn't lose anything, I don't... I don't know what you're talking about, it must belong to someone else."

"Yes because there were just so many people at my doorstep last night, it could belong to any of them." She heard Regina say, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "O well if it isn't yours then I 'll just toss this ultrasound to the garbage, I'm sure that the owner of this could just get a new one..." Emma hear what sounded like a trash can being opened.

"NO wait, I'll be there. Just don't throw it away..."

"Don't be late." Regina said and then hung up.

Emma just stared at the phone and then looked at the clock, it was 7:03 am, she hadn't even slept three hours. She decided to lay back in bed and try to sleep, she really didn't want to face Regina with almost no sleep at all. She tossed and turned in bed, but no matter what she did or in what position she was in, she just couldn't fall asleep. **"What should I do, should I tell her the truth? What if I tell her and she doesn't believe me? Maybe I shouldn't go... No I have to." **She kept repeating those thoughts inside her head. She finally decided to quit trying to fall back asleep at eight and started to get ready.

* * *

Regina couldn't believe what she had done, I mean sure she had decided that she would call Emma, but she really hadn't planned on calling that early, another thing she hadn't planed was on being rude to Emma, she really wanted to be nice, but as soon as she heard Emma's voice she got so nervous that she just couldn't help it, she didn't know what to say so she just acted o impulse, she knew that she had to control that as best as she could when ten arrived.

It was nine forty-seven am, and Regina had been pacing in the living room, and looking at the clock every two minutes, for about half an hour, she usually didn't behave like that, but ever since the curse broke, she had been changing, she had been showing more her emotions, especially in front of Henry or when she was alone. And at that moment she was alone and very nervous, she kept thinking about Emma, the pregnancy, the odds of her actually being the mother, and also of how she had treated Emma that morning on the phone.

After a while the doorbell rang and Regina was so distracted that she almost missed it, luckily she didn't. She looked at her watch and smiled, Emma had been improving on her punctuality it seemed. She opened the door, and got even more nervous than when she was on the phone talking to Emma, so her instincts kicked in, and again she acted rude. "Miss Swan."She said acknowledging Emma's presence and then started to walk towards the leaving room not even checking if Emma was following her, she could tell by the sound of the woman's footsteps that sh was, and that made her heart race. When they got to the living room Emma sat down on one end of the couch. "Would you like something to drink? Non alcoholic of course."

"I just came her to get the... the... ultrasound." Emma looked at her feet.

Regina could tell that she didn't want to talk, or maybe was too nervous to do it, but Regina really needed to know if she was the babies other mother, or if Emma had gotten pregnant by someone else. "Would you like something to drink?" She repeated a little more firmly hoping that Emma would say yes.

Emma open and closed her mouth hesitating before saying "Uh... Do you have apple juice?"

Regina was a little surprised by the request for apple juice. "Are you sure you don't want anything else dear, after all you know the history I have with apples." She said without thinking and mentally slapped herself.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Apples seem to calm my stomach, and Ma... Snow almost never buys any."

"Ok" Regina went to get the juice, she ended up getting one glass for herself as well. "So you're pregnant?" She asked, it was a stupid question, but she had to start the conversation with something right?

"Uh... yeah."

"You're having twins right?"

Emma looked at her surprised. "How do you know?" Regina handed her the ultrasound. "Oh right, but how can you tell? I mean, Sophia had to tell me where they were." Emma seemed to be relaxing a bit, and so was Regina until Emma mentioned Sophia.

"Sophia?" She said trying to keep the sadness out of her voice, apparently she managed to do that.

"Yeah, she's an old friend, she's an obstetrician." Emma said smiling at the ultrasound. Regina was relieved to hear that. Emma then looked at Regina. "But seriously, how can you tell?"

Regina got closer to Emma and pointed to where she had seen the blobs the previous night. "If you look closely you can see that there are two areas that are darker than the rest."

Emma looked at her and they realized how close they were, Regina got up. "Do you want more apple juice?" She asked pointing to the now empty glass on the table.

"Uh... Yeah..."

Regina expected Emma to not be there when she got back, but when she got to the living room she saw that Emma was there distracted looking at the ultrasound and absently rubbing her belly, Regina couldn't help the smile that reached her lips. She handed Emma the glass. " So how long are you?" She asked. That was it, she and Emma had been together five and a half weeks prior, so if she was more or less then that the baby wasn't hers.

Emma tensed at the question, she really didn't seem to want to answer that but if Regina was lucky she would, after a while of silence, Emma straightened her back as if she had decided something and looked at Regina. " Ah... Well.. Five and a half weeks."

Regina finally had the confirmation she needed, the babies were hers, and then she realization of what that meant hit her, she was having a baby, no not a baby, babies, she was having twins that were hers and Emma. Before she realized what she was doing she smiled and looked at the ultrasound in Emma's hands. "So they are mine... Where you ever planing on telling me?"

* * *

Emma was looking at Regina trying to see if she could figure out she was the mother,after a minute or two of silence, Emma was starting to think that Regina could possibly not want her there, and when she started to think about leaving, but then she saw Regina smile, and look at the ultrasound. "So they are mine... Where you ever planing on telling me?"

Emma was surprised by Regina's tone of voice, she didn't seem mad, but Emma could ear just a little hurt in her eyes, so she decided to be truthful about it, she looked at the ground, she as too embarrassed to look at Regina. "Actually that was what I came to do here yesterday, I came here right after I came back from Boston, but I just..." She couldn't believe she was actually going to say she was scared to Regina, Regina was the last person on earth she thought she would ever admit being scared to, but there was just something about her that made Emma want to open up, she wondered if it had always been there, maybe it was and she just didn't realized it before. "I just got scared..."

From the corner of her eyes she saw Regina's hand reach forward and stop right before reaching her leg, she could see Regina didn't know if she should do it or not, but then apparently Regina made up her mind and put her hand in Emma's leg. Emma looked at her. "Let me help you." Regina said, and that made Emma's heart bet faster **"She wants to help me?" **During her restless night Emma had thought about a lot about Regina, and reached to the conclusion that she definitely liked Regina, so she wasn't surprised when her heart started to beat faster, but then Regina added. "For the babies." And that disappointed Emma, of course it was for the babies.**"Of course it's for the babies you stupid, why else would she help you?" **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to everyone that is following this, I'm really happy you guys are liking this, I really hope I don't dissapiont you with this chapeter, I'm not really confident about this one.**

**agirl00z: Of course I'll continue.**

**mattblue, 2 Guests and Asher77: Thank you much for your support.**

**KooshGID: Thank you, and lets just see if she as the guts to do it...**

**Guest:Thank you so much, and of course she cares for her.**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes you may find.**

* * *

From the corner of her eyes she saw Regina's hand reach forward and stop right before reaching her leg, she could see Regina didn't know if she should do it or not, but then apparently Regina made up her mind and put her hand in Emma's leg. Emma looked at her. "Let me help you." Regina said, and that made Emma's heart bet faster **"She wants to help me?" **During her restless night Emma had thought about a lot about Regina, and reached to the conclusion that she definitely liked Regina, so she wasn't surprised when her heart started to beat faster, but then Regina added. "For the babies." And that disappointed Emma, of course it was for the babies.**"Of course it's for the babies you stupid, why else would she help you?" **

Emma didn't dwell on her disappointment for long since she did have something she wanted to ask from Regina, and if she was really going to help the east she could do was help her with that small request. "You really want to help?"

"Of course, why is there something that you need?"

"Well you see... I can't believe I'm doing this..." She mumbled. " I've been having these horrible cravings, but it's something that Ma... Snow almost never has at home, so I was thinking..." She hesitated.

"You were thinking?..." Regina said trying to Emma to say what she wanted.

"Apples." Emma said suddenly, and Regina was a little confused.

"Apples? Oh you want apples?"

"It.. It doesn't exactly have to be apples, it just have to have apples in it, I can't eat anything that doesn't have apples in it without having to run to the bathroom in the next half an hour, I don't know why it happens." Emma said looking at the floor.

"So I'm guessing you'll stay for lunch?"

"What?" Emma looked at Regina surprised.

"You just said you're craving apples, and that they are basically the only thing you can eat without throwing up, I'm guessing that neither your or... you're mother know how o cook with apples am I right?"

"Yes but..."

"No buts, now I'm going to start lunch, you can stay here and watch TV if you want."

"Can I help?"

Regina was very conflicted, on one side , she wanted Emma to help, on the other thanks to someone she knew that Emma could cook to save her life, finally she decided. "Yeah sure, I think I can find something for you to do that won't ruin the food." She hadn't exactly meat to say the last part, apparently she was still nervous.

Regina ended up making something she hadn't done in a while, apple stuffed chicken breast, she used to do it a lot before she got Henry, but apparently the boy didn't like it so she just stopped making it, witch was a pity because she loved it, now he had the perfect excuse to do it. She decided to also make some caramel apples, it was nothing fancy,on the contrary actually, but she also over them, and it also was something that Emma could do.

Regina was looking at Emma waiting for her to taste the food, she was really nervous **"What if she doesn't like it?" **

When Emma finally tasted the food she moaned. Regina couldn't help the smirk that appeared in her lips. "I'm assuming you like it?"

Emma blushed and looked down at her plate. "Yeah, it's really good."

They ate mostly in silence, each not knowing what to say to the other until Emma spoke up. "Why did you instantly thought they were yours?"

The question came so out of nowhere that Regina got confused. "What?"

"When I tould you I was five and a half weeks pregnant, you instantly went to them being yours, how did you know?" Then Emma's face hardened. "Did you do this on purpose?"

"What no of course not, why would I do that?"

"Then how did you know?"

"Let's finish eating first." She really hoped Emma said yes, because she had a lot of explaining to do.

"No tell me." Emma seemed to be getting angrier by the minute.

"I promise I'll tell you after we eat." Emma looked at her face for a while, she seemed to be searching for something, and apparently she found it because she sat back down and started eating.

Regina tried to take as long as possible eating, but she couldn't stay eating forever, and when they were done they went to the living room and sat on the couch, Regina noticed that Emma sat has far away from her as possible. "Well?" Emma said.

"You see... The morning after we... you know" She really couldn't say it, because what she wanted to say was: made love, but she knew that to Emma it was probably just sex. " I must have woken up only a few minutes after you left, because when I woke up I could feel magic in the air."

Emma looked at her with a confused look. Regina tought of that as funny, because not even a minute earlier she was very angry. "Magic in the air? You mean like a spell had been cast right?"

"Right. I tought about telling you, but at first I wasn't sure if my magic actually did anything, so I might of have started to follow you around, just to see if my magic really did anything to you." Emma mumbled something that Regina didn't understand, but she did ear the words harder and avoid. "I only got the confirmation that it did that day in the park, when you talked to me about Henry. That day I wasn't following you, I was just going out for a walk, but then out of nowhere a branch got in the way, and I felt a magic pull towards the path the branch opened, I followed it and found you but you suddenly went running for the bathroom and I heard vomiting sounds. That day I realized that maybe my magic could have got you sick or something, and I started to look for what it might have done in some old magic books I have, but I didn't find anything that could fit, but I did find something about being able to conceive babies with magic. I didn't really tought of that as a possibility, but when I found the ultrasound it clicked, but I wasn't exactly sure so..."

Regina looked at Emma to see her reaction and only saw confusion "Wait the branch moved?"

"That's the only thing you heard from what I said?"

"Of course not, I heard everything, but come on a branch moving, that's kind of a big deal."

"It's your magic."

"My magic? But didn't do anything."

"Has anything strange happen to you lately?"

"Uh let's see... Oh last week a jar broke."

"A jar broke... How is that strange Miss Swan?"

"Well you see, I was actually asleep when it happen, I was kind of angry at someone in my dream, then I woke up when I heard a crash, I looked around and the jar was on the floor in pieces..."

"Are you sure it broke on it's own, I mean it could have been a draft of wind, or someone might have broken it and leave the room."

"The window was closed and it was three AM I don't think anyone would go into my room at 3 AM."

"oK. Other than that nothing happened?"

"I don't think so..."

"That's good, it might mean that it really isn't out of control." Regina couldn't stop the next question that came of of her mouth since it was something she really wanted to know. "Have you told your parents that you're pregnant?" Regina really hoped that she hadn't.

"Uh... Not really, the only person that knows is Sophia, but she only knows because she helped me, and now I guess you." Regina was happy, not as happy as she would have been f she was the first person Emma told about her condition but still she was happy.

They talked for a while and it was decided that Emma and Henry would go to regina's house for dinner. Before leaving Emma took the ultrasound out of her pocket.

"Here"

"Regina was confused, it seemed that Emma was handing her the ultrasound. **"But that can't be..."**

Emma rolled her eyes. "They're yours too, so you should have this." Emma said putting the ultrasound on Regina's hand.

"But what about you?" Regina asked, he was really happy that Emma was giving the ultrasound to her, but from her reaction that morning, Emma didn't seem to have another.

"Don't worry about it, I have the little things right here." She said putting her hand in her abdomen. "It's not like their going anywhere. So take it."

Before Regina could say anything Emma left. Regina closed the door and leaned against it, she had a small smile in her face. It is accurate to say that at that moment Regina really felt like a teenager with her first crush.

* * *

**A/N: I want to ask you this now, or else I might forget to ask in the future. When Snow finds out, or Emma tells her (I'm not sure which path I'm taking yet) how would you like her to react?**

**I'm asking because personally I don't like Snow that much, so I would have her react pretty badly, so I want to ear (read) what you think, becouse you might not want that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't believe that more then 100 people have added this to their alert list, you guys are amazing.**

**School is almost starting... Don't get me wrong, I like school, I don't love it, but I like it, what I don't like are the people who are there. **

**I really hope you like this chapter as well, if not, I'm terribly sorry. I apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Snow was washing th dishes, charming had just left to go to the station, and Emma still wasn't home, Emma had told her she needed to go Regina's house to discus something about Henry, but that had been hours ago and Snow was starting to get worried, what if Regina had hurt Emma. Snow really wanted to o there to see if Emma was alright, but she knew that if she did Emma would probably get mad at her fr thinking that she could not take care of herself.

She was literally minutes away from dropping everything and just going to Regina's house when a heard a phone ring. She recognized the ring tone as Emma's so she followed the noise and found the phone under the couch. "Really?" She didn't know if she should answer or not, but she quickly made up her mind. **"It could be something important..." **

With that she made up her mind and answered the phone, but she didn't have time to speak when a woman said. "Hey Em, I just got the blood test result, and I tought you should know that everything seems alright with the babies, but listen I got to go I'm super busy right now, my next appointment just got her here, bye"

Snow was speechless, she didn't know what to do so she just said bye and hung up hoping that the woman wouldn't be able to tell that it wasn't Emma speaking. She had just hung up the phone when the front door opened.

* * *

During the drive home Emma kept thinking of Regina, there were many things she couldn't believe had happened that morning. But the main three were that she had stayed to have lunch with Regina, that she had actually agreed to have dinner with her and Henry, and that she had given the ultrasound to Regina. She had done it without thinking, kind of on impulse, but as soon as she did it she knew that it was the right thing to do, after all she did have the babies always with her. The look that Regina had on her face when it was confirmed that the babies were hers had nothing to do with her decision, nothing at all...

When Emma got home, the first thing she noticed was that Snow looked like she was about to pass out. "Emma how could you do this to me?" Snow said almost throwing Emma's cellphone on the table.

Ok Emma was really confused, she really had no idea of what Snow was talking about, surely it wasn't about forgetting her cell at home, but since she couldn't think of anything else she went with it. "Do what? Forget my phone?"

"I'm not talking about your phone, I'm talking about the call you got."

Suddenly Emma realized what Snow was talking about, Sophia had promised to call her when she got the blood work, but she wasn't going to say anything in case she was wrong, with she really hoped she was. "You answered my phone? Why would you do that?"

"Emma, that's not the point, are... are you really preg...pregnant?"

Emma really wanted to lie, but she knew she couldn't, the truth _was_ bound to come out sooner or later... She had just hoped it would be later, apparently not. Emma sat down on the couch. "Yes." She said looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me? Who is the father? How far into the pregnancy are you?" Snow asked this so fast that Emma got a little confused, but she quickly recomposed herself.

"I promise I'll answer that, but first tell me what Sophia said, and why did she gave any information to you?"

"She did know it wasn't you."

"How could she not know it wasn't me?"

"Well, she started talking before I could say anything she said that the babies are fine, but she didn't really have time to ta..." She suddenly stopped talking. "Wait. She said babies, not baby, why did she say babies?"

Emma didn't know what to say. "Uh... I may or may not be pregnant with twins..."

"Twins?! OMG Emma now I really have to know who the father is, and how far long into the pregnancy you are."

Emma really didn't want Snow to find out who the "father" was. "About five and a half weeks."

"And who's the father?"

Emma really didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I don't know." As soon as she said it she realized how much that made it seem like she was sleeping around with a lot of guys, and the look Snow gave her sure wasn't doing anything th ease that tought. "I..I mean, I do know, but it's, it's just complicated."

Snow really looked like she wanted to discuss the father issue more but one look from Emma made her rethink that, s she said. "You have to tell your father."

Emma really didn't want to do that. "But..."

"No buts Emma, he's your father he should know about this."

Emma really felt like a kid being scolded by her parents, it was weird. "Ok ok, I'll tell him, but not today."

"Emma..."

"Tomorrow, I'll tell him tomorrow ok?"

Snow looked at her fr a moment before relenting. " Tomorrow, but you really got to tell him Emma." Snow sat down next to her and sighted. "So Ruby was right."

That got Emma's attention. "Ruby? What was Ruby right about? Have you been talking about me?"

Snow looked scared, like she really didn't mean to le that slip, she took deep breaths to calm herself. "Well you see... It's just that..."

"Why have you been talking about me?"

"We were just trying to figure out what was happening to you, Ruby told us that you smelled differences."

Now Emma was confused, she smelled different so what? "I smelled different? Why the hell is she sniffing me around for?"

"She said that something was happening inside you that was causing this change in your smell, we we're just worried Emma."

Emma was starting to get really mad, she was capable of defending herself. "Is David in this too?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" Emma raised her voice.

"I did, and you said that everything was alright, that there was nothing happening." Snow raised her voice as well.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME!"

"AND IT'S A GOOD THING THAT I DIDN'T, BECAUSE YOU LIED." Emma grabbed her phone, got up and started to head towards the door. "Emma I'm sorry, we shouldn't have talked about you behind your back. Where are you going?"

Emma was still angry, but tried to keep her voice calm. "Don't worry, I'm just going to go for a walk."

"Your still gonna tell your father tomorrow right?"

"Yeah whatever."

Emma decided to just walk around for a while, she really needed to calm down. She was angry with Snow, she was angry with Ruby, she was angry with David, but most importantly she was angry with herself for being angry with them, they were just worried about her, sure she didn't like it when people tought she needed help, but they were just worried, and she really didn't know why she was angry. **"Maybe the hormones are finally getting to me."**

She realized that she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going when she bumped into someone, she fell to the floor, that's when she realized she was at te park. "Oh God, are you ok?" She heard a voice say, and finally noticed she hadn't just bumped into someone, she had bumped into Regina.

* * *

**mattblue:Thank you, and you're right, Snow finding out is better then Emma telling her.**

**Guest:Thank you so much, but I wouldn't call it excellent writing, maybe good, but excellent I really doubt it. Anyway thank you so much.**

**VanFanle: I really wish they would just do that to, why do they both have to have stubborn personalities...**

**Guest:I think that could work, but only when she finds out who's really the "father" of Emma's babies...**

**Guest: Fuss it is then.**

**Em: To be honest I don't like Snow, at all, and you're right she should freak **

**TFME3638: You're the only one who commented that doesn't want Snow to freak out when she finds out the babies are actually Regina, so I'm sorry, but I like what you said about when she found out about the pregnancy. **

**jadee69:You really think it keeps getting better? Thanks you so much.**

**LOCISVU: You commented on three chapters, so I wanted to thank you for your comments on chapters six and seven, and let's see how they evolve throughout this pregnancy. **

**Gryphonpan: You commented on four chapters, so thank you for your comments on chapters one, two and five, and I really like your idea.**


End file.
